Engraved Gun
by lovesparkle44
Summary: Humanity had been brought to chaos by these monsters called "cumora/s" only the chosen one will be able to end all of this. To sacrifice her life to save humanity or to live her life just to be with the one she loves?


Engraved Gun

**Engraved Gun**

**Chapter 1: Blood stained Innocence **

"Mommy…Daddy…" a six year old pink haired girl wept quietly under a couch hiding herself while seeing her parents being slaughtered by blood thirsty monsters. "Somebody…help kaa-san……somebody…help..otou-san….."

Sakura and her parents went to vacation in a private beach, they had a lot of fun spending their time as a family but little did they know what tragedy awaits them.

That night at the cottage living room…

"Sto-hop it dad your ti-hi-ckl-hing mhe" Sakura giggled

"Sakura dear its time for you to go to bed" her mother said

"Okay mom!" she obediently replied

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" her father added

"Okay dad!" she responded

She went to bed but cannot sleep so went to her parents in the living room.

"Oh, my little princess is still up?" her mother approached and carried her and sat beside her father.

"You both forgot my goodnight kisses" she pouted

Her mother giggled

"Okay then" her father said playfully 'mmmwuah' he kissed his daughter's cheek as she giggled

"And here's mine, mwuah" the mother placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead then poked it "You're going to grow up beautiful, smart and strong girl Sakura" her mother smiled.

"You think so?" she blushed

"Well of course! Because you're the daughter of Haruno Hoshi and Haruno Sekai! The greatest parents the world has ever known!" her father replied

Sakura just stared at her father blinks

Her father sweat dropped and laughed nervously

"Hihi…just joking tou-san! Of course you and kaa-san are the greatest parents in the world for me!" Sakura giggled… Those words meant a lot for Hoshio and Sekai, hearing those words from their very own child gave them a big joy.

Sakura hugged her parents "I love you very very much kaa-san, I love you very very much tou-san!"

Her parents hugged her back "We love you too… you're the greatest treasure in our lives, Sakura"

Suddenly the lights started flickering and a loud scratching from the roof was heard which disturbed the family's deliverance of affection to each other.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked her parents

"Maybe something's wrong with the fuse box" her mother calmed her

"But what about the scratch sound?"

"Don't worry, maintenance and security will be here at any second" her father supported

Then the roof started to crack and a hand with sharp long nails came out of it.

"Aaa--" her dad covered her mouth "Quick hide under the couch Sakura!" his father told her

"Remember Sakura, whatever may happen, be strong" her mother encouraged her and she nodded in understandment.

"Just keep quiet there and if something might happen, look for help when you have the chance and remember to be careful" her father instructed while she nodded again.

Now the roof cracked and in came two monsters both with red eyes. The first one is Dark brownish green that has indigo veins and the other one is Forest green with dark brown veins.

"Sekai!"

Sekai nodded and ran in the kitchen, took knives and threw one at Hoshio while he caught it expertly.

The couple successfully killed the two monsters but more came in

"They keep on coming! They're too many and I think about A to B rank!" Sekai said as she slashed the monsters

"Damn! If we only have our engraved weapons, we could kill them in one shot!" Hoshio cursed as the monsters keep on coming and attacking.

"Anko! did anyone inform them about this location!?" A silver haired man was running, asking the purple haired woman with her

"No, I don't think so Kakashi, let's hurry!" the woman answered as they kept on running

"_Hold on there Hoshio, Sekai, were coming!; Kami-sama help them and their child"_ Anko prayed in thoughts

"Aah!" Hoshio hissed when he got slashed by the monster

"Hoshio!" Sekai lost her concentration in the fight when Hoshio got hit

"Sekai watch out!" Hoshio exclaimed when another monster is gonna jump behind her wife

"Gah! Damn!" Sekai got slashed at the shoulder

sfx: clang shing

huffpuffhuff "It's all done" Sekai panted

sfx: boom!

"I don't think so!" Hoshio negated

The ground vibrated and floor tiles cracked as a humongous sized monster and was Brownish black and had violet veins jumped in from the roof.

"Fuck!" Sekai blurted in shock

"Class S - Exodia….."

"I'll take care of the cumoras on the roof, you take care of those inside" Kakashi gave the plan

"Got it!" Anko replied as she went to her place

"Kaa-san…..Otou-san…..somebody….somebody…help…" Sakura wept as she saw her parent's blood drained bodies dropped on the floor

sfx: bang bang bang

A purple haired woman slammed the door open and wiped out monsters coming in around the house with sharp shots while Sakura took the chance to crawl out of the couch when the large monster caught and choked her.

Anko was about to shoot the S-Exodia but it held the little girl as hostage…suddenly, it started screeching like it was being choked up and because of that, he released the little girl and suddenly poofed into ashes. It was a miracle but at the same time it was not, something there was not natural.

Everything was stained with blood….dark teal blood on walls also red blood and ashes on the floor, everything in sight looked so ruined…..so horrible for a child to see, the sight of monsters and people…dead….blood drained…..specially they were her parents, her very own beloved parents, where would she go now, she can't do anything to help them but to watch them die in front of her very own eyes, she was so, weak she was just a child, an innocent child who still needs her parents with her. She wished that non of these things were true, she wished that all of these were just a dream but she never dreamt of this….this is reality she must face it, nothing there was a fairytale, it was monsters, she has to face it…..everything that happened was true…..

"Why? kaa-chan? hiccup otou-chan? hiccup wake up….wake up! wake up! you're just joking right?" she tried waking her parents up, she was lying to herself, pretending that they were just sleeping but no they're not.

Kakashi stood beside Anko near the door…

"I…I wasn't able to reach them on time…Sekai…and Hoshio…" Anko grieved

"Anko…"

She walked to the place where the little girl was sat down, mourning over her parents. She crouched beside her, tears also flowed down from her eyes, she hugged the little girl, and the girl looked up to her sobbing….. "A-aunt-tie An-ko?" she can't pronounce the words clearly because of her hiccups. She hugged her tightly "Don't worry, I'm sure your parents will be together up there with kami-sama watching over you" she whispered to her.

The light of the moon was faced to the both of them from the open roof. The girl cried all of her tears to slumber… "Sekai, Hoshio, we promise to take care of your daughter for the both of you, we can never forget how much you've been very good friends to us" Anko promised holding Sakura in front of them, although their bodies were not breathing anymore, their lips seemed to form a smile…it was the sign they heard her…..

Kakashi called for the medics from redemption to take care of the corpse while they went to their boss to report the incident…..

"We managed to eliminate cumora but…" Kakashi started

"We..didn't reach them on time…" Anko almost whispered

"I didn't expect that this one will happen…but at least their child was safe" Tsunade rested her head on her hand

"What should we do now Tsunade-sama?" her assistant Shizune asked

"The two clans who has the power to wipe the cumora had already been threatened and now we only have the smallest chance to complete prophecy of Redemption…Uchiha clan has been wiped out because of mercy kill and only one child was able to survive and now the Haruno…who also had a child that survived..." Tsunade briefly delivered

"Who will take care of the girl?" Shizune asked again

"We will…is that fine with you Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi requested

"Yes, please Tsunade-sama" Anko pleaded

"Well if you insist…you can take care of her and at least I'm sure she's safe and will be raised properly by you too" Tsunade smiled as she looked at the little girl

Shizune smiled "Anko-san please don't let this incident get to you, I'm sure Sekai and Hoshio-san will be expecting a lot from the both of you since you're gonna take care of their child" she was trying to cheer up Anko

Anko sighed….. "Yeah"

And………it's the end of the chapter 

--

So was it alright guys, it's just my first time making this kind of story so I kinda like suck.

Sasuke: Yeah you do suck

lovesparkle44: twitches hehe for that I will show you up embarrassed on the next chapter for punishment!

Sasuke: hmph

lovesparkle44: mwahahaha -laughs monstrously-

Sasuke: ….ugly jerk

lovesparkle44: what did ya say!?

Naruto cast: -holds off lovesparkle-

Sasuke: are you deaf or something?…..ugly

lovesparkle44: why you!

Naruto: teme sighs okay before this whole place explodes…lovesparkle44 does not own me or any of my buddies, just the idea for this story.

lovesparkle44: haaaaaa! -throws grenades everywhere-

Naruto cast: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEEEEEWWWWWW!!


End file.
